


Prince of Tennis - Quotes

by nerdygirlkerrie



Series: SF2k18 BR 2 [6]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, Predators - Freeform, slow interest and teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdygirlkerrie/pseuds/nerdygirlkerrie
Summary: The tenipuri fill I did for SportsFest 2018 Bonus Round 2 - QuotesHe liked her devious smile and her savagery, and he couldn't help but chase





	Prince of Tennis - Quotes

**prompt:**   
**‟half gods are worshipped in wine and flowers. real gods require blood.” - zora neale hurston, their eyes were watching god**

“What would it take to beat you, oh Child of God, a blood sacrifice?”

Yukimura paused as he passed the entrance of the tennis park where he’d just won his team another game, putting them even closer to their second high school national title. Turning his head, he caught sight of the girl leaning against a light post, arms crossed over her chest and eyebrow raised. Blinking, he turned a bit more to face her.

She looked familiar, this girl. She was pretty, maybe more so, with dark red-blond hair and blue eyes. His brow furrowed as he tried to remember her. It took him a second, but he eventually recognized her.

Tachibana’s little sister.

He hadn’t seen her in a long time, years maybe, and she’d done some growing. He didn’t normally notice girls, but he remembered her being a player herself and having quite a bit of tennis knowledge, which warranted a second look. Plus, he had to admire a girl that could tie the boys around her in knots for completely different reasons than a pretty girl did normally. Thus, he replied, “But would such a sacrifice not just strengthen me?”

Her grin was quick and flashed with intelligence and mischief Yukimura found he rather liked. “That’s a fair point,” she replied, “At least if you were, in fact, a god.”

“Are you saying I’m not?” Yukimura returned, his most innocent, and some would say vicious, smile on his face. 

But she matched his smile with her own, completely unintimidated when most would be fleeing for their lives. “I haven’t quite decided,” she said, straightening out of her lean. “I suppose we’ll see, won’t we?”

She was gone before he could get another word out, dancing down the stairs and into the traffic flowing down the sidewalk. Yukimura, amused, caught up to his team, thinking it was a pity he couldn’t remember her name.

\--

This fact turned out to be less of an issue than he anticipated, mostly because he kept seeing her. She seemed to pop up _everywhere_ , mostly before or after his tennis matches. Yukimura found himself looking for her, and looking forward to their interactions because they were always interesting. She was more than a little sassy, and even more devious.

She was the only one that dared to point out flaws in his game and she did so with the accuracy of a blade to sliding beneath his ribs. He had to admire her savagery, and found it refreshing. Most people were either too afraid of him, or too awed by his game to find tiny flaws. But not her, she merely smiled her alluring smile and cut him down to size.

Her savagery had the side benefit of making him stronger, and he wondered, vaguely, if this was what she meant to do. He wasn’t sure why she was at all his tournaments, but he doubted it was to support him. Of course, a girl like her never did anything without a reason, so she probably did realize what she was doing.

It was by accident that he learned her name. She’d popped up while he milled around with his teammates and Kirihara had caught sight of her. “You!” He shrieked, flushing and pointing a menacing finger in her direction. “Tachibana Ann!”

“Oops,” she laughed, a grin crossing her face that made Yukimura shift in awareness. “You caught me~”

Kirihara continued to bluster, but she dismissed him a second later, turning her large dark blue eyes to Yukumura. “Your backhand was slllowww,” she drawled, wiggling her fingers at him, winking and then disappearing.

“Why do you let her talk to you liked that?” Yanagi asked, frowning.

Yukimura, smiling, stared after her. “Is she wrong?”

Yanagi shook his head. “No, though the delay was only…”

Yukimura stopped listening. _Tachibana Ann._

\--

When he found her at school, he was more than surprised. At first, he thought he was seeing things. He’d caught a familiar red-blond head out of the corner of his eye and turned to look, assuming it was someone else. Surprise flooded him as he found that he wasn’t wrong. She was walking some distance up the hall, wearing a Rikkai uniform.

He wasn’t sure what emotion flooded through him at that moment, interest, definitely, but something warmer too. “Tachibana!” He called, quickening his step to catch up to her.

Her motivations suddenly became a little clearer.

She turned, surprise flitting over pretty face, before settling into something more amused. “Yukimura-kun, it appears you found me.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you went to Rikkai now?” He asked, though he knew the answer. It was more of an excuse to talk to her than anything, and gather his mental faculties for war.

“Where’s the fun in that?” She laughed. “Though, did you really think I’d help the game of an enemy?”

Yukimura’s lips twitched. “One never knows with you.”

Her smile widened, and unless he was mistaken, a bit of pink touched her cheeks. He _liked_ the look on her. “Now you’re catching on.”

“Have you had lunch yet?” He asked, wanting to talk to her more and needing an excuse.

“Nope, I was just headed there. Want to tag along?”

He did. How much so scared him a little, since he’d never felt attracted to anyone like this before. But she was devious and fun and that made her interesting. Plus, she didn’t seem to even see his pretty face, which was a definite bonus in his books. “Lead the way.”

Her gaze became a little teasing as she turned away to head towards the cafeteria. “Be careful what you wish for, oh Child of God.”


End file.
